Non-volatile memory (NVM) express over Fabrics (NVMe-oF) is a new industry standard defining a common architecture that supports an NVMe block storage protocol over a wide range of storage networking fabrics such as Ethernet, Fibre Channel, InfiniBand, and a transmission control protocol (TCP) network. The data storage devices compatible with NVMe-oF standard, herein also referred to as NVMe-oF devices, have similar form factors as standard solid-state drives (SSDs) and hard disk drives (HDDs), for example, 2.5″ and 3.5″ disk drives. NVMe-oF devices are commonly used in an enterprise environment or in a datacenter. However, the NVMe-oF specification does not address optimization of an NVMe-oF device for specific applications, for example, machine learning and data mining applications. Customers may use NVMe-oF devices that are manufactured by different vendors having different data profiles.
Cloud computing is becoming popular among enterprise users. Instead of owning computing resources, companies prefer to lease computing resources from cloud service providers such as Amazon Web Services® (AWS), Microsoft Azure® services, and Google Cloud Platform®. The storage devices used in a datacenter will have a large amount of data that are frequently replaced based on the tenancy applications and their operating configurations can change as tenancy changes. In addition, those cloud storage devices are not typically optimized for leasing and subscription models. Hence, it is desirable to optimize fresh or pre-assigned storage devices in a datacenter prior to assigning applications and writing data to them.